Holidays
by Reign of Cherryblossoms
Summary: Its christmas eve and how is Anise's spending it? Cold, In the dark, and Alone. Who will be the one to rescue her from a lonely christmas


Disclaimer: I do not own Barajou No Kiss

Another Mutsuki and Anise. Again if they are a little out of character…im sorry if you don't like it, but I still have creative license.

**Holidays**

Holidays never work out like they should!

Something always goes wrong.

Be it forgetting to get a present, or even getting the wrong one.

Dinner becomes no longer edible because you forgot it in the oven, as you were snowed in your own apartment or house when you are supposed to be somewhere else.

Your power going out because the snow and ice broke the power line….

The last two complaints where the ones Anise was suffering over right now.

Shivering under four layers of blankets sitting upon a couch by her self while all was black around her. Anise had tried to call for someone on her cell but no one could come get her with the snow storm going on outside.

And she knew she shouldn't bother the Rose Knights for they had plans of their own with their families and close friends and she hadn't wanted to intrude in their planned activities.

Anise let out a sigh and tucked her head under the four blankets, focusing on taking deep breaths. When a click of her window stopped her cold ( no pun intended ^^), frozen she watched with fear as the window opened and a tall dark figure stepped in along with a chill of the freezing wind.

She didn't wait any longer after the window closed and locked. She was summoning someone right this moment. Anise scrambled off the couch and grabbed blindly at the closet card, and pressed her lips to its cold surface.

A chilly wind came from the figure and rose petals brushed along her skin. There was another click from behind her as a lantern came on letting her see that the rose petals where black the same colour of the card.

Anise fell in a heap to the floor, panting as if she had just run a marathon. "Mutsuki…" her voice wavered for a moment before her thorns yanked the Dark stalker close enough for her to burry her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment but also the tears of fright on her cheeks. "Don't do that to me again."

If the Dark stalker hadn't had better hearing then a human then he wouldn't have caught what his dominion was saying. But more then her words he could smell her fear and feel her body shake and shiver from the small fright and the cold.

The dark stalker frowned ever so slightly and then sighed, wrapping his arms around his Dominions trembling form and lifting her into his arms easily. He didn't need the lantern to find Anise's room, and with a little prying he was able to remove her hold on him so he could remove his coat and shoes.

He watched her curl into her bed, trying to flee from the cold. A quick shake of his head and he was standing, pulling thick blanket from her linen closet and hanging it across the window to help keep the cold out. He grabbed another and placed it over his dominion's small form before using some micro fibre fleece blankets over some of the upper railings off the bed, creating a curtain around her mattress.

He could feel the slight trickle of warmth beginning to gather and witnessed his Dominion slowly stop trembling. When he was satisfied with the results he turned for the door.

He left back out into the living room to grab the take out food and the lantern before returning to her bedroom and shutting the door. His shadow strands brushing along her apartment to make sure the windows and doors were locked as he slipped into the tent of a bed and sat beside her.

Her smile at the smell of food and light from the battery operated camping lantern made the dark stalker shift to make himself comfortable as he watched her eat.

"I'm sorry, my dominion." He said in that low tone of his that always caused Anise's heart the shudder and for a chill of pleasure to raced through her very nerves. She held her tongue until she was done eating and set the lantern to hang on a built on hook on her bed post. She turned to look at the Dark stalker, his red gaze meeting her ruby ones.

She didn't speak but she put a gentle hand on his chest, right where his heart beat and then kissed his lips. Just a brush at first but then she moaned in delight as Mutsuki responded to her, his arms steel cables around her waist, as he pulled her closer to him.

His lips were demanding, and even if she was his Dominion, he was the dominate one. A sharp and quick bite to her lip reminded her to not get lost in her thoughts before she was suddenly below the dark stalker.

The blood that had been cold now ran hot within her veins as his mouth plundered hers'. Mutsuki drew away for only a moment before his teeth nipped at her neck, a soft kiss followed by his hot mouth before skin was sucked upon until her pale skin became bruised with his mark.

Anise struggled to regain her footing, her eyes cloudy with heat, her hands had long since given up and now clutched at his strong arms. His eyes were darker now, as he lowered his face to breath in her scent. "Mutsuki… she whispered before his lips were over hers once more and his stands unbuttoned her pj shirt.

Blindly, the Black Rose pulled the blankets over them even as Anise tugged off his shirt. A small smirk on his lips before he was lowering his head to paint her pale skin with even more of his marks all the while warming her cold body up in the process.

*Time lasps*

"Mutsuki" His name penetrated the darkness more then a few hours later, the world they created not letting any heat or any other light in.

"Yes, my Dominion." His voice was a soft purr, and his hands gentle as they traced Anise's bare skin.

"Can't you come home from a long business trip like a normal husband and use the front door?" She asked him, her breath fanning across his bare chest.

A soft chuckle sounded from the once, cold and emotionless Black Rose. "But where would all the fun be in all that, my Anise." A playful and teasing brush of his stands along her back and thighs as he spoke before a soft smooth hand was swatting him playfully.

Silence ensued around the Blood Married pair of five years, before Anise let out a sigh and then a whisper as she started falling asleep in her True Rose Knight's arms.

Mutsuki raised a brow at his Dominion at her last words and laughed silently before he shifted her body in his arms. His face buried in between her shoulder blades, his arms around her waist and a leg curled around both of hers. His embrace protective but also possessive at the same time.

At one last thought, he repeated his Dominion and wife's words…

'_Maybe Holidays' aren't that bad.'_

And he couldn't agree more with her even as he entered dream land after her.


End file.
